


Bloody

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Bloody!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Chains, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows how this started, the first time they met, when Dean plunged his blade into Cas’ heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arora_kayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/gifts).



> based off of this comment
> 
> Oh dear. I.... I think I want a fic where Dean just keeps stabbing Cas over and over. But Cas can't die that way, which Dean knows. And he abuses that fact. And it's all very dark and kinky (in an f'd up way) and I should go sit in a corner and think about what I've done now.
> 
> Sorry. >.>
> 
> hope you like it Deary

The room is empty save for a large bed in the center of it. A man lays on it, his hands and feet held by chains. He’s naked and covered in blood, and if he were human he’d be dead. But he’s no ordinary man, no human, he’s an angel. Some would say that he is fallen, lost, corrupted. Others would say that what he allows himself to go through is abuse, that he should stop this, that the one that does this is cruel and evil, a monster.

But Castiel knows different. Castiel knows that Dean doesn’t do this to him out of cruelty, but as a source of release, a way to temper the violent urges that are part of his basic nature. So Castiel allows this to happen, allows Dean to chain him like this, allows Dean to thrust his blade into Castiel’s flesh again and again. 

Castiel knows how this started, the first time they met, when Dean plunged his blade into Cas’ heart. The look of shock that had covered his face, the look of wonder, and a little lust. Castiel thinks back to that moment, the moment when he decided that if this was what Dean needed to stay strong, to stay good, he would willingly allow it to happen as often as possible.

It wasn’t long after that first meeting until Castiel approached Dean with the idea, offering himself up as a willing sacrifice, someone Dean could use to vent his anger and aggression, someone safe, someone he wouldn’t permanently hurt. Dean fought him on it, fought so hard against giving in to that part of himself, so Castiel gave him no choice in the matter. 

He had forced Dean’s blade into his hand, and then shoved the blade into his own chest. Dean had stared at him in horror, but at the same time with a sense of relief. The second thrust of the blade came quickly, until Dean just let go and stabbed him over and over again, slicing up Castiel’s chest, making it a bloody ruin. Dean was panting by the time it was over and Castiel had just stood there, watching all the tension drain from Dean’s body as he dropped the knife and walked away.

It took time to talk him into it again, and Castiel knew that part of him was broken for enjoying it as much as he did. For loving the feeling of Dean stabbing him again and again, leaving them both blood soaked. The first time Castiel stripped for these sessions came months later, and Dean had almost said no. So once more Castiel guided his hand.

Soon though it happened almost once a week. Castiel took them to this place, empty save for the bed, the chains, and Dean’s blades. There was a collection of them now, each of them different, some jagged, some long and thin, but all of them deadly. 

This session had been different, Dean had started out slowly, running the blades along Castiel’s flesh, not stabbing but still making him bleed. It was enough to make Castiel moan, a rough broken sound that echoed off the walls. In the midst of his moan Castiel felt the blade sink into his heart once more, the agony pure and holy in a twisted way. He arched up at Dean, licking his lips as Dean left the knife embedded in his flesh, taking another and repeating the process.

Castiel felt himself hardening, something that had yet happen during their sessions and Dean had laughed. Had called him a slut for this, needy and wanting, and Castiel had begged, begged for more, begged for anything to relieve the state he was in. Dean had relented, running the tip of this wicked little dagger along Castiel’s cock, making Cas come hard, his seed mixing with the blood covering himself.

Dean had swallowed hard, watching him through heavy lidded eyes, pupils wide with lust. Castiel wished Dean would touch him, do something, anything other that just look at him with that look, but he couldn’t speak, as Dean had taken a knife and plunged it into his throat. Dean circled him like a predator, another blade in his hand. 

Castiel could feel the cool metal dragging along his flesh, but he wasn’t sure just what Dean was doing. He felt his mouth being opened, the blade at his lips, pouring his collected cum and blood into his mouth. He moaned as much as he could, overwhelmed with sensation. Dean was staring at him, that content smile on his face he always got at the end of these sessions. 

Slowly Dean began pulling out the blades, washing them off, returning them to their places on the walls. When the last blade was removed, the one in Castiel’s heart, Dean started to unchain the angel. Under his contentment and lust Castiel could see nervousness, as if Dean had just crossed a line he hadn’t been prepared for. 

He understood. A line had been crossed this night, a line that neither of them could cross. Castiel walked to Dean, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder, silently telling him that things would be alright. When Dean turned to face him the look on his face was neutral, whatever moment they had shared was over, for now at the very least. Castiel was patient, and would wait for as long as Dean needed him to.


End file.
